Talk:Body-Splitting Technique
Ninjutsu is this even a Jutsu? for all we know its just a natural thing for Zetsu to do, due to his unique physiology. (god damn hes so freakin mysterious.. we need more info on th guy D:)--RexGodwin (talk) 05:07, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :I agree it doesn't seem like a jutsu, more like a natural ability.--Deva 27 (talk) 05:09, February 11, 2011 (UTC) of course, to play devils advocate, we don't know the true nature of Zetsu's body as it could be experimentation so it could be a jutsu. :P--RexGodwin (talk) 05:24, February 11, 2011 (UTC) i think that this should be a technique personally all abilities used by ninja should be techniques --KaitoUchiha (talk) 09:57, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Clone? I'll have to check with the manga, but in the anime, I think Zetsu did say something like "follow my clone". Omnibender - Talk - 22:36, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :I just checked, he says the same in chapter 453. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:20, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I suppose it makes sense... the white half has always seemed to be more dispensable --Cerez☺ (talk) 00:57, February 23, 2011 (UTC) No need anymore I don't think we need this anymore. Since White and Black were originally two separate halves, simply splitting apart is no technique, just like taking off your shoes. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 21:00, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... okay? Makes sense I guess. If we have a splitting technique, then we should have a "merging technique" as well. The OP is right, it's pointless now--Elveonora (talk) 21:02, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :When was it said that they were originally two separate halves? Black Zetsu was literally created inside White Zetsu's body. They do have separate identities but it should surprise us even more now that they can split apart.--Cerez365™ (talk) ::White Zetsu was created from Hashirama's cells, while Black was created from Madara's yin-yang chakra. Two different sources, Madara was just adding Black onto White, White does not have Madara's will. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 22:36, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :::You said they were originally two separate halves. That is not true. Black Zetsu never had a body of his own to begin with. They were created in different manners, but that doesn't mean that them being able to split is not an ability.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:02, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Article was tagged for deletion in November with no obvious consensus as to its fate. Please discuss below. If there are no responses within a reasonable amount of time, it will be interpreted that nobody cares one way or the other and the article will be deleted. ''~SnapperT '' 20:03, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :I'm going to go with a no. I don't support the deletion of the article. See previous discussion for reason.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:17, January 8, 2013 (UTC) If it means anything, my vote would be to keep the article for many of the reasons Cerez-shi pointed out in the above section. (talk) 20:49, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan :I also think we should keep this article.Norleon (talk) 21:02, January 8, 2013 (UTC) There's no harm in keeping it in the end--Elveonora (talk) 10:04, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :Someone splitting apart isn't exactly a technique, more a natural ability of the Zetsu itself. He doesn't weave hand signs or anything to perform it: he just does it. Just like with the Sharingan and the Hozuki Clan's Hydrification Technique. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 20:42, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :: By your logic then we should put the Hydrification technique as simply a special physical ability and delete its page? Besides Mū is able to split. It didn't involve Hands Signs and it wasn't named but we know it's a technique. (talk) 21:02, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan :::Did I say that ? No, I used it as an example of a natural ability but I did not suggest that it be deleted. And I think you need to create an account. It's getting very annoying seeing you post under an anonymous IP. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 21:15, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Since we don't know if it's a technique or common sense (cause white was it's own entity to begin with) maybe just a mention in abilities section should do it, but again as I said, there's no harm--Elveonora (talk) 10:37, January 10, 2013 (UTC) I also believe it should stay as it is. Darksusanoo (talk) 22:27, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Black Zetsu I see it was decided to leave this article as it is. Maybe we should at least remove BZ from it, as it is WZ who uses this, it is HIS body mass he SHARES with BZ.Faust-RSI (talk) 08:20, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :Does it not take two to split? --'Koto'Talk Page- 10:29, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Splitting and tangos are different things. ::The last deletion discussion was over a year ago, before Black Zetsu was revealed to be a shapeless mass. You could start a new deletion discussion, if you're so inclined. ''~SnapperT '' 17:32, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Deletion Re-opening this can o' worms. Still don't think this is even a jutsu. Black Zetsus symbiosis is more deserving of a jutsu article than this. :P--RexGodwin (talk) 16:39, June 18, 2014 (UTC) I agree, now that we know Black Zetsu is simply attached to White Zetsu like stapled paper, and can be separated at anytime. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 08:11, June 25, 2014 (UTC)